


love me babe

by fallingyoonjin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, i miss hanbin so i wrote this, jiwon loves hanbin, post-hanbin's departure, soft but also kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: it’s insane how, even though he knows he hasn’t truly lost hanbin, it sure feels like it. he gets to hug hanbin at home, but it’s not the same as writing songs together, performing those songs on stage together and messing around on variety shows together. his career feels empty without his other half next to him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	love me babe

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like the reading about hanbin leaving ikon and his scandal, leave rn, bc those are very central themes in this fic. if you don't mind, welcome.

jiwon pushes the door to their dorm open and stumbles in with a groan. late nights in the studio have become the norm since their main producer and writer had been forced to leave the group. jiwon feels the pressure to keep up the quality of their songs and spends night after night trying to write lyrics that always end up relating too closely to hanbin and then having to scrap them. it doesn’t help that he feels hanbin’s presence on every surface of the studio like a ghost, _oh hey look, there’s the sofa hanbin and i crashed in too many times to count, wrapped up in each other_ , and _oh look, there’s the wall i fucked hanbin against that one time we got horny writing a sex song._ it’s insane how, even though he knows he hasn’t truly lost hanbin, it sure feels like it. he gets to hug hanbin at home, but it’s not the same as writing songs together, performing those songs on stage together and messing around on variety shows together. his career feels empty without his other half next to him.

it’s close to 3am when he toes his shoes off and drags himself to the living room, where the only light is coming from the tv currently playing some movie jiwon’s never heard of. yunhyeong is on the sofa, light flickering on his face. he turns his face to look at jiwon. he looks tired, but jiwon knows he hasn’t been able to sleep properly since hanbin’s departure. “he’s in your room. everyone else is sleeping”, he says quietly, nodding to the dark corridor.

jiwon nods and makes his way into his room. he tries to be quiet, mindful of the lump on his bed. he pulls his clothes off and approaches the bed. he doesn’t even think about brushing his teeth or showering, all he wants right now is to curl up next to hanbin and hold him. he lifts the covers and slides in. hanbin stirs, and sleepily reaches his hand out. jiwon catches it and hold it against his chest as he gets comfortable on his back. “jiwon?” comes a hoarse mumble. jiwon smiles.

“yeah, it’s me, babe. go back to sleep.” he kisses the back of hanbin’s hand.

hanbin shifts closer, setting his head on the other’s shoulder, curling his leg over jiwon’s. he lets out a satisfied sigh. “missed you.”

“i know, i’m sorry. i’m here now.”

the months following hanbin’s departure were hard. it wasn’t even the uncertainty of their careers, and if they could ever recover from the scandal, it was seeing hanbin lose everything he’s ever worked for. his career, his members, his reputation, his _music._ they weren’t allowed to see him during the investigation, which was the hardest thing jiwon has ever gone through. not being able to support his best friend, his partner in crime, his soulmate while knowing his mental health was in shambles was frustrating. it was only after he tested negative for the drug tests, was he able to come back to the dorms. hanbin spends his time switching between his parents’ house and the dorm. but just because jiwon gets to see hanbin almost everyday doesn’t mean eveything is okay. the uncertainty is still there, hanbin still isn’t back in ikon with him, he still cries himself to sleep most days. at least he’s not alone anymore.

jiwon wraps his arm around hanbin tighter, relishing in his warmth. the other is already back asleep, snuffling against jiwon’s bare chest. he’s wearing jiwon’s t-shirt that’s way too big on him and slips from his shoulder. the sight makes jiwon smile. he presses a soft kiss on hanbin’s hair and closes his eyes.


End file.
